Crazy Boy
|birth_place=Tulancingo, Hidalgo, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Rey Cuervo Super Crazy Sabu Masato Tanaka |debut=1997 |retired= }} Crazy Boy (March 30, 1978) is a Mexican professional wrestler who is best known for his time in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in Mexico. Crazy Boy is the first cousin of Super Crazy. He's also known for his indy work in hardcore/extreme Mexican promotions such as Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU). Biography Around early 2000, Crazy Boy began extensively in Naucalpan, Mexico State, for the then recently created International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). In IWRG he formed a "suicidal" trio with Star Boy and Súper Boy who all used a high flying, high risk wrestling style. He has also spent some time in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) undercards. Crazy Boy's stint in CMLL ended in a messy way, with Crazy pulling himself out from an Arena México show (which would have been his first CMLL one there), claiming an injury from a just completed Japanese tour, only to show up as surprise in AAA days later. Crazy Boy was a member of the Mexican Powers. He won the Mexican National Atómicos Championship (4 man tag team championship), along with Juventud Guerrera, Joe Lider and Psicosis II as the Mexican Powers. After Psicosis II's betrayal costing the Mexican Powers' their titles, Extreme Tiger was brought in as a replacement. Along with Joe Lider and Juventud Guerrera, the group traveled to Japan to compete in Pro Wrestling Noah's TripleSEM, where they were victorious. Joe Lider broke off from Mexican Powers, losing his and Crazy Boy's AAA World Tag Team Championship to Halloween and Extreme Tiger. After Lider's exit, Crazy Boy, Juventud Guerrera, and Último Gladiador continued as the Mexican Powers, while Lider formed a new group with Psicosis. After Juventud faded off of AAA television, only Crazy Boy and Ultimo Gladiador remained, and continued to compete as a two-man tag team. Some months after Dr. Wagner, Jr., joined AAA, Ultimo Gladiador became a part of the Los Wagnermaniacos faction, leaving Crazy Boy to eventually leave AAA. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Crazy Jump'' (Moonsault slam) :*Moonsault *'Signature moves' :*Diving somersault stunner :*Double knee backbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Joe Lider **Mexican National Atómicos Championship (1 time) – with Juventud Guerrera, Joe Lider and Psicosis II *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Other titles' **NWG Extreme Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento current roster Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom current roster Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Living people Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers